


The Requisite Comic Con Story

by Tsuuriki



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki
Summary: I stewed on the idea that Rufus & Jiya met at Comic Con, and this just took off.Fun fact: Ray Bradbury did headline at the very first Comic Con, and then attended as a guest again in 2009. The Star Trek reboot premiered the same year, so for those of you looking to place this in a realistic timeline, I'm setting it in 2009 at San Diego Comic Con.





	The Requisite Comic Con Story

‘I can't believe you talked me into this,’ Lucy sighed as she looked in the mirror and fixed her makeup.

Jiya fixed her own hair, smirking at her. She had chosen to enter the cosplay contest as Lieutenant Uhura from the original series: red uniform, tights and black boots. “It's about time you tried this. Comic Con Speed dating isn't as bad as it sounds. Granted you get the odd man who sounds like he just needed to get away from his online chatboards and his model spaceships. Look at the bright side: if you don't find anyone remotely intriguing, I will never bother you about it again. But you've got to put Dr. Boring behind you.”

“Acting interested will take some work, but I suppose speed dating is one of the safer options to get my feet wet again.”

“That's the spirit! Although, I heard a rumor that my boss will be there. So if someone starts off with a pick up line about building a time machine, give me a nudge.”

_-_

She had her new plush Tribble next to her as she sat down at an open table, waiting for the announcer to finish laying down the rules for the event. Soon the group of men filtered around the tables and into the vacant chairs.

“Jiya?” 

She started, turning toward the familiar voice. “Rufus! What are you doing here?”

Rufus had dressed in a light blue shirt, dark pants and a blue and gold dual-sided cape, a close approximation to the original outfit of Lando Calrissian. “I could ask you the same. I wouldn't have taken you for a Con attendee.” He said as he sat down.

“I don't attend these every year, but I'm anticipating some news on the Star Trek reboot. And getting my friend Lucy to try speed dating. Lucy!” she reached over and tapped the brunette at the next table, drawing her attention away from the poor sap talking about his Game of Thrones blog. “Lucy, this is Rufus. The one from work.”

“Nice to meet you!” Lucy exclaimed as she shook his hand. “You’re the one working on the same project as Jiya, right?”

“Pretty much. I'm working on the physical build, and Jiya is on the coding team.”

Lucy barely pays attention to her date as she watches Rufus and Jiya interact more. The bell chimed to switch during a particularly heated debate about the superiority of Star Trek vs. Star Wars. The unsuspecting man tapped on Rufus's shoulder. 

“Excuse me, it's time to switch.”  
Rufus waved him off, not looking up. “Dude, we're in the middle of something here.”  
“But..”  
Lucy stood up, taking the bullet for her friend. “Hi, I'm Lucy.”  
He glanced once more at Jiya, who had returned to her debate, and reluctantly sat down across from her.

The bell chimes a few more times, with men eager to move on to the next date being left to stand awkwardly for a moment, but eventually pass the oblivious pair. Lucy interacted with a few of them, but kept getting distracted by the chemistry unfolding next to her until a rich, accented voice broke through her eavesdropping.

“So, what brings you to Comic con?” She looked across her table at a man, the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He smiled as he saw that her full attention was finally on him.

“Oh, hi! I'm here to be her wingman,” Lucy gestures to Jiya. “But I'm really looking forward to seeing Ray Bradbury. Did you know he..”

“Attended the first Comic Con.” They said at the same time. She blushed as he licked his lips and smiled at her.

“I even brought my favorite book for him to sign.” she continued. 

They talked about Bradbury for a few more minutes, sharing stories of their mutually favorite author. The bell sounded, and Lucy's shoulders sagged slightly at the thought of having to switch to a new date. She met Garcia's gaze, and saw her disappointment mirrored on his face.

“Well, Lucy. It was a pleasure talking to you. If you find yourself lacking company after the convention, give me a call.” He glanced over, and she followed his gaze to Rufus and Jiya, lost in their own world. “Because it seems your job as a wingman has been fulfilled.”

“Thank you, Garcia. I will probably need it.” She said as she extended her hand. He grasped her hand, holding her gaze as he brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing her hand gently. 

She stared after him as he walked to his next date, catching his eye again as he sat down. She watched until she heard her next date clear his throat.

-_-_-

The bell chimed, signaling the end of the speed dating session. Rufus and Jiya had moved topics to their shared work project, and didn't look around until most of the tables had emptied. 

“Wow, that hour passed quickly.” Jiya said. She looked over at Lucy, who was just exchanging goodbyes with her last date. “Ready to go?”

“Actually..” Lucy glanced toward a tall man who seemed to be waiting. “Dr. Boring who?”

“Oh?” Jiya followed her line of sight. “Oh, I see. Well, I will catch up to you at the hotel. What about you?” She asked, turning to Rufus, “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Sure. I have a few ideas to run past you before we get back to work on Monday. How does pizza sound? My treat.” He smiled.

“I can afford a pizza, Rufus.” She said coyly. “Meet me in an hour? As much as I love to let my nerd flag fly, this uniform is a pain to clean.”

“I've got the same problem. Mind if I walk you to your hotel? It can't be far from mine, I'm sure.”

She looked at him for a moment, considering his offer and the perceived implications. “Sure. Let's go.”


End file.
